This invention relates to a flexural pivot for transferring an input force through a lever to produce an output force.
Prior art flexural pivot devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,073,584 and 3,319,951 have a cylindrical core member connected to a sleeve by flat springs. The sleeve is usually connected to receive an input force which is transferred through the springs to the inner core which supplies an output force to another member. For most applications, a fastener extends through the cylindrical core to attach the pivot device to a housing. Unfortunately after the repeated transfer of the input force through the pivot devices, the fastener may loosen and allow the sleeve and core to rotate from a null position to different positions. Thereafter, any input force applied to the sleeve for moving the cylindrical core to provide an output force to the other member is off by an amount equal to the misalignment from the null position.